Medusas Plan 2 Seelen finden zueinander?
by Himbeernase
Summary: Medusa beauftragt Crona mal wieder mit einem ihrer fiesen Pläne. Wird er es schaffen ihn auszuführen oder verlangt seine Mutter diesmal zu viel? WARUNG: - Crona ist in dieser FF ein Junge - Hauptpairing KidxCrona in späteren Kapiteln d.h. JungexJunge. - eventuell andere Nebenpairings in späteren Kapiteln


Es war Nacht in DeathCity und ein kleiner, grüner Frosch hüpfte durch die Straßen. Als er die Shibusen erreichte wurde er merklich nervös. Der Frosch sprang auf einen Fenstersims und lugte in den spärlich eingerichteten Raum, doch dieser schien leer.  
-Mist- "Crona?" -Wo ist dieser Junge?-  
In der Ecke an der Tür rührte sich etwas "Ja?...Oh hallo Eruka."  
Erleichtert seufzte der Frosch, Eruka. Medusa würde sie in Stücke reißen hätte sie Crona verloren. "Medusa hat eine neue Aufgabe für dich." Der Junge in der Ecke schaute erschrocken auf. "A-aber...ich..." versuchte Crona zu erwidern aber vor lauter Nervosität brachte er keine weiteren Worte heraus. Eruka fuhr ungehindert fort "Es geht um den Sohn des Shinigami..." und so erklärte Eruka Medusas Plan. Schließlich hüpfte sie wieder davon ohne den geschockten Crona auch noch eines weiteren Bilckes zu würdigen.  
Er drückte das Kissen in seinen Armen fester an sich und vergrub seinen Kopf darin. "A-aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll." schlurzte er in sein Kissen. Und zu allem Überfluss machte sich nun auch noch Ragnarok bemerkbar. "Nun hör schon auf zu heulen, du Weichei!" Doch Crona schlurzte nur weiter. "Hast du mich gehört!? Crona! Hör auf oder ich gebe dir einen Grund zu heulen!" -Bei dem Lärm kann ja keiner schlafen.- Als er jedoch wieder keine Antwort bekam fing Ragnarok an Crona an den Haaren zu ziehen.  
"N-nein...Ragnarok h-hör auf. Das tut weh." Doch dieser lachte nur verächtlich und zog fester. Crona winselte und schloss seine Augen fest. Und so ging es die ganze Nacht weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Crona immer noch in seiner Ecke. Und als es an die Tür klopfte blickte er müde auf. Ragnarok hatte ihn mal wieder die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Maka streckte ihren Kopf in den Raum "Crona?" -Hat er schon wieder die ganze nacht in der Ecke gesessen?- Sie schaute hinter die Tür.  
"Hallo Maka." begrüßte er sie. "Guten Morgen Crona." Maka ging zu ihm. "Komm schon der Unterricht wird gleich anfangen."  
"Äh..ja richtig." Crona stand langsam und zitterig auf, das Kissen ließ er einfach fallen. Maka zog die Augenbrauen hoch "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst erschöpft aus. "Ähm...n-nein es ist nichts." versicherte er ihr mit einem schüchternen Lächeln "Ragnarok hat mich nur wieder jede Stunde geweckt." Maka war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt das es sonst nichts weiter war, erwiderte aber nur "Wenn du willst rede ich mal mit ihm. Es geht schließlich nicht das er dich wach hält wenn du zur Schule musst."  
"Nein...ist schon ok." Und somit machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
-irgendwie glaube ich nicht so ganz dass das schon alles war. Ich werde am besten später nochmal mit ihm reden.- beschloss sie.  
Während des Unterrichts musste sich Crona anstrengen, um nicht einzuschlafen. Und ausnahmsweise war er froh Ragnarok zu haben, da dieser ihn nun davor bewarte im Unterricht einzuschlafen. Auch wenn es in erster Linie überhaupt erst seine Schuld war dass sein Meister so müde war.  
Doch Cronas Anstrengungen wach zu bleiben blieben weder Maka und den anderen,  
noch Marie-sensei verborgen. -Natürlich ist er müde wenn Ragnarok ihn wach gehalten hat.- versuchte Maka ihre Sorge um den jungen Meister zu verdrängen. Am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde bat Marie Crona noch kurz zu sich. Dieser ging nervös zu seiner Lehrerin in der Angst er hätte etwas falsch gemacht. "Crona ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du siehst so müde aus. Geht es dir nicht gut?" Cronas Augen weiteten sich -S-sie macht sich Sorgen...um Mich?!- er lächelte -Sie ist so nett.-  
"N-nein Marie-sensei es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut." Sie erwiderte sein lächeln "Ok, aber versprich mir bitte das du nach Hause gehst und dich ausruhst wenn es dir nicht gut geht ja?"  
"Natürlich Marie-sensei."  
"Gut, dann geh jetzt in die Pause und iss dich satt." Crona nickte und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Als er in der Cafeteria angekommen war warteten Maka und die anderen schon auf ihn. Nachdem er Ragnarok und sich etwas zu Essen geholt hatte schaute er sich um. "Hey Crona! Hier sind wir." rief Maka ihm winkend zu. Der dünne Junge lief zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich.  
Ragnarok kam heraus und hatte sein essen mit wenigen bissen verschlungen. Sein Meister jedoch stocherte nur lustlos in seinem herum. Außerdem fiel der Waffe auf das er tunichts vermiet Kid anzusehen. Das Dämonenschwert schaute zu Crona runter. "Jetzt iss schon, wenn du noch dünner wirst kannst du mich bald nicht mehr tragen. Und wie willst du dann damit umgehen hä?" dieser seufzte er wusste das Ragnarok sich nur Sorgen machte auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab es mit seinen schnippischen Worten zu verbergen. Also begann er in kleinen Bissen zu essen. Sein Bilck starr auf den Teller gerichtet.  
Als alle anderen fertig waren mit essen und Crona zumindest ein drittel seiner Mahlzeit verdrückt hatte, standen sie alle auf und gingen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Doch bevor Crona den Klassenraum betreten konnte hielt Maka ihn zurück. "Crona bitte wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt rede mit mir. Wir sind doch schließlich beste Freunde."  
"J-ja Maka. Ich bin einfach nur müde... a-aber es.. es ist nichts weiter." Er hasste es Maka anzulügen aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihr auf keinenfall sagen.  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Für mich sieht es aber nicht nach nichts aus."  
"Ähm... a-also i-ich" stotterte er, dann fing er sich wieder "M-mir geht es nicht gut...ich denke ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." So wie er geendet hatte wirbelte er herum und rannte davon. Und ließ eine besorgte und verwunderte Maka zurück.  
"Weglaufen bringt dir auch nichts. Früher oder später wird sie es sowieso herausfinden." stellte Ragnarok fest.  
"Sei still."  
"Aber du weißt das ich Recht habe oder?" Keine Antwort.  
Das Dämonenschwert seufzte "Außerdem solltest du dich mal besser darum kümmer Medusas Plan auszuführen. Du weiß doch wie schnell sie wütend wird." Crona blieb abrupt stehen die Augen weit vor Schock.

(Zurück bei Maka)  
Sie blinzelte ein paarmal, dann ging sie in den Klassenraum. Teilte Sid-sensei mit das es Crona nicht gut gingen und er nach Hause gegangen war, um sich auszuruhen. Während Sid sich noch fragte ob es wohl an ihm lag dass Crona gegangen war, schließlich hatte der Jungen dank seinem Aussehen Angst vor ihm, hatte Maka schon ihrem Platz neben Soul eingenommen. "Soul, findest du nicht auch, dass Crona sich merkwürdig verhält?" Fragte sie ihren Partner. "Naja nich mehr als sonst auch. Nur etwas müder." Er zuckte mit den Achseln "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen." Sie seufzte nur "Ja vielleicht hast du recht."

(Zurück bei Crona & Ragnarok)  
Mittlerweile liefen Crona die Tränen übers Gesicht. "I-ich kann das nicht mehr...will das nicht mehr." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. "Sie...sie sind doch meine Freunde." Ragnarok schnaubte nur und verschwand zurück in den Körper seines Meisters, während dieser weinend zu Boden sackte.


End file.
